memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lied der Weisen
Das Lied der Weisen ist die zentrale Prophezeiung der Religion der Takarianer. Es handelt von den Heiligen Weisen, ihrer Ankunft und Herrschaft in Takar und schließlich ihrer Rückkehr in ihre Heimat nach Ankunft des Heiligen Pilgers. Inhalt Erste Strophe Die erste Strophe beschreibt einleitend die Bedeutung der Heiligen Weisen: So viele Jahre sind vergangen, des Volkes Herz war schwach und voller Bangen, dann kamen die Weisen zu unseren Stamme. Sie kamen auf einer brennenden Flamme. Der Seher Weitsicht scheint zu taugen, sie öffneten Takars blinde Augen. Spätere Strophe Eine spätere Strophe erklärt, warum die Weisen in Takar sind: Die Weisen im Himmel ehedem, auf weißen Wolken lebten sie höchst bequem, doch als der Wächter die Glocke ließ schallen, sind die Heiligen Weisen tief gefallen. Letzte Strophe Die letzte Strophe erzählt vom Heiligen Pilger und der Auffahrt der Weisen: Und dort, wo im Osten das Licht erwacht, drei neue Sterne entflammten in jener Nacht, und mit dem Läuten der Glocke wussten die Weisen, wo sie jetzt wohnen mussten. Der Heilige Pilger führte sie fort, hoch in die Luft, an einen himmlischen Ort. Auf den Flügeln des Feuers ritten sie heiter, die heiligen Männer stiegen weiter und weiter. …?… Bedeutung Das Lied ist allen Takarianern wohl bekannt. Barden ziehen durch die Straßen und rezitieren es, die erste Strophe ist dabei kostenlos, jede weitere kostet drei Frangs, selbst wenn sie ungefragt vorgetragen wird. 2366 stranden die Ferengi Arridor und Kol nach der Durchquerung des Barzanischen Wurmlochs im Delta-Quadranten. ( ) Ihr Ferengi-Shuttle stürzt in Takar ab. Die Takarianer interpretieren ihr glühend zu Boden stürzendes Raumschiff als die brennenden Flammen aus dem Lied und meinen, in den beiden Ferengi die Heiligen Weisen zu erkennen. Die nutzen dies gerne aus und herrschen in den folgenden Jahren über Takar und beuten die Takarianer nach Kräften aus. Mit dem Replikator aus ihrem Shuttle können sie dabei vorgeben, Wunder vollbringen zu können. 2373 erreicht die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zufällig die Heimatwelt der Takarianer und entdeckt die Energiesignatur des Replikators und schließlich auch das Treiben der Ferengi. Captain Janeway beschließt, sie mit in den Alpha-Quadranten zu nehmen, notfalls gegen ihren Willen, um die Takarianer zu schützen, aber Arridor kann sie überzeugen, dass es großen Schaden an der takarianischen Kultur anrichten würde, wenn die Heiligen Weisen einfach so verschwinden würden. Die komplette takarianische Religion würde zusammenbrechen. Außerdem weist er darauf hin, dass man nicht wissen könne, ob die beiden Ferengi nicht sogar tatsächlich die im Lied vorhergesagten Heiligen Weisen sind. Nachdem ein erster Versuch, die beiden zur Abreise zu überlisten, indem sich Neelix als Großer Proxy des Nagus ausgibt, scheitert, erfährt das Außenteam vom Ende des Liedes der Weisen. Arridor und Kol haben sich nie dafür interessiert und sind deswegen vollkommen überrascht, als Neelix plötzlich als Heiliger Pilger auftritt und so einen Grund hat, sie zur Abreise aufzufordern. Die Voyager simuliert mit Photonenaustößen die, als Signal vorhergesagten, drei neuen Sterne. So wird das takarianische Volk überzeugt, dass er der wahre Heilige Pilger ist. Allerdings glaubt das Volk, angestachelt durch Kafar, dass die Passage über die Flügel des Feuers so zu interpretieren ist, dass sie die drei Heiligen auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen müssen. Erst im letzten Moment gelingt es der Voyager, alle drei sicher an Bord zu beamen. Die Prophezeiung des Liedes der Weisen wird so tatsächlich voll erfüllt. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Im englischen Original werden zwei weitere Verse genannt: But when the ringing called them here, From the sky they did appear. Sie sind zwischen der letzten und der in der deutschen Übersetzung mittleren Strophe eingefügt und ergänzen die im Original nicht so kausal eindeutige mittlere Stelle um eine Begründung, warum die Weisen nach Takar gekommen sind. Kategorie:Religion en:Song of the Sages